Loucos Por Ela
by Nicka I
Summary: Após anos a Deusa Nicke retorna ao Santuário para bagunçar a vida de Shion, Mu de Áries e Kamus de Aquário.
1. Ela vem pela montanha quando vier

Loucos Por Ela

 _Capítulo 1: "Ela vem pela montanha quando vier."_

Era manhã na Grécia e o Grande Mestre Shion tomava seu café da manhã tranquilamente até que Atena chegou. A jovem parecia particularmente animada naquela manhã e isso não passou despercebido.

— Bom dia, Atena.

— Bom dia, Shion! — a jovem sorria como há muito o mestre não via.

— Está muito cedo. A senhorita perdeu o sono?

— Não. Eu nem sequer dormi.

— Há algo errado? — Shion se sentia confuso, a aparência de Atena não condizia com a de alguém que passara a noite acordada, mesmo assim uma afirmação desse tipo poderia indicar que a paz que se instaurou no Santuário após vencer Hades estava ameaçada em alguma medida.

— Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Eu não dormi porque estou ansiosa para conversar com você sobre a ideia que tive na noite passada.

— E do que se trata?

— Shion, você sabe que desde que as guerras acabaram me sinto muito solitária, não? Não que eu esteja reclamando da missão na Terra, mas viver naquela câmara trancada, cercada por guardas, sem ninguém para conversar é realmente muito difícil.

— Eu imagino que sua tarefa seja mesmo árdua Atena, mas embora possa não ser o ideal, gostaria que soubesse que eu estou aqui caso queira conversar. Sou um bom ouvinte. — disse o Mestre com certo orgulho.

— Eu entendo, Shion e agradeço o seu interesse, mas como você mesmo disse não é o ideal. Ontem eu estava pensando sobre isso e achei uma solução que será muito boa para mim e para o Santuário também.

— E qual seria?

— Pensei que talvez... Bom... Talvez eu pudesse trazer a Lara para viver aqui. Não seria bom?

— Não sei se seria adequado senhorita. Nem sequer temos aonde alojá-la. — Shion estava visivelmente desconfortável com a proposta da deusa, mas esta parecia nem sequer ter notado a inquietação de seu cavaleiro.

— Eu já pensei em tudo Shion! Ela ficará comigo na minha câmara como de costume. A câmara é bastante espaçosa, basta uma pequena reforma e podemos dividi-la em duas partes, deste modo montamos um quarto para ela. — seu tom continuava muito animado.

— Mas, e quanto ao trabalho dela? A senhorita sabe o quanto ela ama o trabalho dela e aqui não vejo como ela poderia prosseguir com suas pesquisas.

— Foi justamente por causa do trabalho dela que tive essa ideia. Ontem eu estava me sentindo muito sozinha e não conseguia dormir, então fui até a biblioteca ver se encontrava algo para ler. No meio daquela bagunça toda de documentos encontrei alguns manuscritos antigos que tachei que poderiam ser úteis para a pesquisa dela e, de fato, ela se interessou muito pelo material.

— Desculpe, mas a senhorita disse que ela se interessou? Então quer dizer que já falou com ela?

— Sim. Liguei para ela na hora e conversamos bastante, então na verdade isso de ela vir morar aqui é algo que já está meio que decidido... E... Na verdade ela chega amanhã às 14:00hs. — a deusa se sentia um pouco constrangida, imaginava que tomar uma decisão dessas sem conversar com o Grande Mestre antes pudesse ter sido um gesto de desrespeito, afinal ele também vive no templo e é responsável pela administração do Santuário.

Enquanto isso Shion ouvia o próprio coração bater como um tambor ecoando por todo o seu corpo, sentia as mãos molhadas de suor e a boca seca, não conseguia articular uma palavra sequer.

— Shion? Shion? Shion? — Atena sacudia o ombro do Grande Mestre que olhava fixo para sua xícara e tinha o rosto muito vermelho. Começava a se preocupar com a reação do Mestre e pensava em chamar por socorro quando finalmente o rosto dele se virou para ela.

— Vou reunir a Confraria Dourada. — as palavras do mestre soavam sem emoção. E em seguida ele se levantou, com uma leve reverência se retirou da presença da deusa.

Saori ficou sentada olhando o Mestre se retirar. Se perguntava se havia tomado a decisão correta, sabia o impacto que a chegada de sua amiga poderia causar a Shion, mas a grande verdade é que ela adoraria vê-lo resolver suas pendências com Lara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logo a convocação para a reunião foi entregue a todos os cavaleiros antes mesmo que eles pudessem sair para os treinos matinais. Rapidamente vestiram suas armaduras e se dirigiram ao 13º templo. A ansiedade de todos era visível, obviamente a primeira ideia na mente de todos era a de que os tempos de paz haviam acabado e uma nova ameaça se anunciava.

Todos observaram quando Shion entrou na sala usando seus trajes de mestre e a máscara que naquele momento servia apenas para esconder a palidez de seu rosto. A voz do cavaleiro parecia não querer sair embora notasse o semblante preocupado de todos seus cavaleiros dourados e sentisse necessidade de acalmar suas almas rapidamente.

— Bom dia, senhores. Os convoquei porque tenho um comunicado de Atena para lhes transmitir, mas antes disso é necessário lhes dar algumas explicações: Sabe-se que quando o mal ameaça a Terra, Atena renasce no Santuário para nos proteger e ajudar em nossas batalhas. Após a penúltima guerra santa, na qual Dohko e eu lutamos, a deusa Nicke renasceu para não nos deixar desamparados visto que Atena seguiu o caminho dos deuses naquela batalha. Durante as últimas batalhas que atravessamos ela esteve aqui, permanecia na câmara de Atena, mas sempre optou por viver fora do Santuário. Dito isto, o que tenho a lhes comunicar é que à partir de amanhã ela passará a viver no santuário ao lado de Atena.

Neste momento Dohko arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco, quase derrubou seu elmo. Lara estava de volta e ele entendia perfeitamente o que isso significava para seu amigo, gostaria de falar, mas não encontrava sua voz.

— A deusa Nicke chega amanhã às 14:00 horas, o cavaleiro designado para protegê-la é Mu de Áries. Como a princípio não haverá um lugar adequado para a permanência dela no 13ª templo gostaria de saber se é possível que ela permaneça em seu templo, Mu. — prosseguiu Shion.

— Ficarei honrado em hospedar a deusa Nicke, Mestre. — respondeu Mu respeitosamente.

— Fico satisfeito. Eu mesmo irei buscá-la amanhã e a deixo em seu templo.

— Mestre, não se recorda de que tínhamos assuntos importantes para resolver sobre o treinamento dos aspirantes a cavaleiro amanhã? — interrompeu Dohko.

Shion fez uma expressão confusa por baixo de sua máscara e inicialmente até tentou se recordar dos tais assuntos que Dohko acabava de lembrar, mas logo entendeu do que se tratava, era uma forma sutil de seu amigo lhe sugerir que não fosse buscar a deusa.

— Claro Dohko, havia me esquecido, desculpe. Nesse caso Mu irá buscá-la no aeroporto, assim que chegarem traga ela para cá. Atena tem pressa em vê-la. Por hora estão todos dispensados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion se recolheu aos seus aposentos, fechou a porta atrás de si e tirou a máscara, mal podia respirar mesmo sem ela. Tirou a batina de mestre e os sapatos, jogou tudo pelo caminho até a cama onde se jogou apenas de calças. Permaneceu fitando o teto branco como que em transe por horas, até resolver engatinhar em direção a cabeceira da cama, virando-se para a direita abriu a segunda gaveta de seu criado-mudo com a pequena chave que estava escondida sob o abajur. Dentro da gaveta estava um pequeno porta-retratos que retirou com muito cuidado. Na foto uma jovem de aparência frágil, pele branca, longos cabelos dourados com cachos nas pontas, grandes olhos azuis e um largo sorriso no rosto delicado está de braços abertos de costas para um abismo coberto por árvores. Fitou o retrato até pegar no sono e deixá-lo repousar sobre seu peito.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _Eu voltei agora pra ficar! Porque aqui! Aqui é o meu lugar! Eu voltei pra as coisas que deixei! EU VOLTEI!_

 _Faz tempo, mas eu voltei. Capítulo curtinho e morninho só para introduzir vocês ás loucuras da Lara. Para garantir que terei um bom ritmo de postagem o fanfiction está quase terminado já e pretendo postar um capítulo por semana, há menos que caia um meteoro e passemos por uma nova grande extinção (EXTINÇÃO ESTELAAARR!), ou a faculdade me foda..._


	2. Luz na passarela que lá vem ela!

Loucos Por Ela

 _Capítulo 2: "Luz na passarela que lá vem ela!"_

O dia logo amanheceu e Shion acordou, rapidamente guardou o retrato e o trancou cuidadosamente. Assim que saiu do quarto uma serva o encontrou no corredor e questionou sobre o cardápio do almoço. Apenas neste momento Shion se deu conta de que não havia comido nada desde o dia anterior.

— Eu gostaria de comer macarrão, almôndegas com molho de tomate ao sugo e coberto com queijo tipo mozzarella. Para beber, um suco de maracujá.

A serva estranhou o pedido, em geral Shion preferia refeições vegetarianas e bebia apenas chá. Essa refeição estranha para os padrões do Mestre era um prato que ele só comia no mês de abril, mais especificamente no dia 27. Era um tipo de ritual estranho que nenhum dos servos nunca entendeu direito.

Depois do café da manhã Shion encontrou-se com Dohko na casa de Libra e lá permaneceu até às 13:00 horas enquanto Saori roía suas unhas na câmara de Atena a espera de sua única amiga. Para ambos as horas pareciam se arrastar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No aeroporto de Atenas, Mu aguardava sua protegida ao lado do motorista que segurava a plaquinha aonde se lia "Lady Thilara Aldrin". Viram a pequena jovem de 1,55m que aparentava ter cerca de 18 anos caminhar em sua direção, Mu ficou admirado com o estilo da jovem que usava uma blusa regata branca com um decote que deixava parcialmente a mostra uma tatuagem que parecia ser de duas cerejas vermelhas sobre o seio direito, usava calças jeans justas e botas estilo coturno. No nariz do lado direito havia uma pequena e delicada argola prateada e na parte interna do braço esquerdo uma outra tatuagem de uma clave de sol que ia do pulso até a articulação do cotovelo.

— Oi, Mu! Bom finalmente poder chegar perto de um de vocês. — ela sorriu carregando uma mochila nas costas e uma pequena mala na mão direita.

— Senhorita Thilara? — Mu se sentia um pouco confuso com a jovem.

— Thilara? Nossa... Ninguém me chama por esse nome horrível! Pode me chamar só de Lara. — alargou o sorriso e estendeu a mão para um aperto ao qual Mu prontamente respondeu.

Mu quis carregar a mochila e a mala da jovem, mas ela não aceitou e tão pouco aceitou ser tratada por "senhorita" ou "Deusa Nicke". A jovem era bastante animada logo sacou o celular e saiu tirando fotos de todo o caminho até o santuário, conversava muito e tinha algo em seu modo de falar que criava uma atmosfera tal que Mu sentia como se a conhecesse a vida toda. Nunca se sentira tão à vontade com alguém que acabara de conhecer, a ponto de conversar e falar sobre seu dia-a-dia também.

— Este é o templo de Áries, senhori... her... quer dizer, Lara. — estavam no salão de batalhas do templo. Mu conduziu sua hóspede até o quarto que ocuparia e se certificou de deixá-la bem à vontade. Depois de devidamente instalada os dois caminharam através das 12 casas até o templo, pelo caminho Mu dava explicações sucintas sobre cada cavaleiro e seu temperamento já que tudo o que a jovem sabia sobre eles era como era a aparência de cada um, como se chamavam e qual armadura usavam. Ela parecia gostar de tudo o que via e prestava muita atenção a tudo o que Mu dizia, se encantou com o jardim de rosas de Afrodite. Sempre que estivera ali o Grande Mestre havia lhe teleportado direto para o 13º templo.

— Neste ponto eu precisarei carregar a senh.. her... você no colo para que não entre em contato com as rosas no caminho, apenas o Grande Mestre consegue se teleportar livremente por aqui. Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso... — disse pegando a jovem que já se pendurava em seu pescoço.

— Ah.. Mas eu me acostumaria rapidinho com homens lindos feito você me carregando no colo. Aliás, não faço questão de pisar no chão nunca mais! — brincou e Mu corou até o último fio de cabelo lilás que possui.

— Her... Eu me referia a te tratar por "você"... — murmurou.

— Eu sei bobo, estou só mexendo com você! — ela sorriu sincera e o cavaleiro notou o quão perto o rosto dos dois estava. De fato, ela estava mexendo com o cavaleiro, só não sabia o quanto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na sala do Mestre todos os cavaleiros de ouro aguardavam a chegada da deusa, estavam perfilados em duas filas de modo que ficavam de frente um para o outro com espaço entre as duas filas para que a deusa pudesse passar no meio quando chegasse. Shion estava sentado no trono com a roupa de Mestre completa e devidamente escondido atrás de sua máscara enquanto uma ansiosa Saori estava em pé ao seu lado.

Mu adentrou o salão com a jovem e tomou seu lugar na fila de cavaleiros, assim que ela terminou de passar entre eles estes se deslocaram formando uma linha reta diante do altar ao qual ela subiu. Ela cumprimentou o Grande Mestre inclinando levemente a cabeça e em seguida abraçou Atena. Shion tomou a palavra:

— Senhores, esta é a Deusa Nicke. — e depois se dirigindo a Lara — Falo por todos quando digo que é um prazer tê-la conosco. A jovem sorriu gentilmente para o Mestre e em seguida dirigiu seu olhar aos cavaleiros de ouro.

— O prazer de estar aqui e finalmente diretamente na presença de vocês é todo meu. Mas eu tenho um decreto a fazer como deusa: À partir desse momento todos devem me chamar de "Lara", não é "Deusa Lara" nem "Senhorita Lara" é apenas "Lara" e aqueles que infringirem essa lei serão punidos severamente. Terão que pagar 20 flexões comigo sentada em suas costas por vez que cometerem essa gafe.

Os cavaleiros se olharam mutuamente tentando entender se se tratava de uma brincadeira ou de fato era algo para ser levado a sério. Então a jovem tirou a dúvida.

— Eu estou falando sério! Muito sério!

— Ela está mesmo falando sério. Não gosta de formalidades. — Atena reafirmou.

Todos ficaram impressionados com a jovem, sua aparência e comportamento nada convencionais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lara só retornou do templo do Mestre quando a noite já estava bem avançada, era cerca de 23:30. Ela encontrou quase todos os cavaleiros no salão de batalhas da casa de Áries, inclusive o guardião da casa que parecia protestar contra os amigos.

— O Mu resolveu dar uma festa porque cheguei? — disse Lara chamando a atenção do grupo todo.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio em que os cavaleiros não sabiam o que fazer Aldebaran tomou a palavra.

— Nós vamos para a cidade e estávamos tentando convencer o Mu a ir junto.

— E você não quer ir por quê? Hoje é sexta, é dia de farra seu certinho! — disse Lara dando um soquinho no braço de Mu.

— Eu tenho responsabilidades aqui e uma delas é você. — disse Mu.

— Por minha causa? Eu não quero que você se sacrifique até nisso por mim. Vocês já encaram lutas horríveis, vá se divertir pelo amor de Zeus!

— Mas eu não posso te deixar aqui! Eu preciso te proteger antes de qualquer coisa, é minha função.

— Ninguém está dizendo para você deixar a Lara aqui sozinha, o Shaka não vai porque hoje é só uma chopada mesmo então ele pode ficar de guarda no seu lugar. — interrompeu Aldebaran.

— E quem disse que alguém vai me deixar aqui? Como eu disse: hoje é sexta, é dia de farra! Obvio que eu não vou ficar sentada aqui com a vida acontecendo lá fora. Posso ir com vocês? Se vocês não quiserem tudo bem, eu vou para outro lugar.

Todos os cavaleiros ficaram chocados por um instante, até que Shura quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu não acho prudente que a senhorita fique andando fora do Santuário e nem que um boteco seja um lugar adequado para alguém em sua posição.

— Hum... Primeiro de tudo senhor Capricórnio, eu vivi esse tempo todo fora do santuário, acha mesmo que eu tinha dúzias de guarda-costas enquanto viajava pelo mundo? Segundo: Eu não vim para cá para me tornar uma eremita e muito menos me reabilitar do uso do álcool, fora isso boteco é o lugar que sempre tem o melhor chope e, finalmente, terceiro: me chamou de "Senhorita" pode pagar vinte aí agora!

Shura tirou a camisa e entregou para Máscara da Morte que começou a rir imediatamente enquanto Lara pulava para o lugar em que o cavaleiro estava.

— Não tão rápido cavaleiro! Lembra da regra? São vinte comigo nas costas! Enquanto isso os demais decidem se vou junto ou para outro lugar. Garanto que não sou chata e não fico chorona quando bêbada. Muito pelo contrário, alguns diriam que é aí que eu fico mais legal! — dito isso deu uma piscadinha e sentou nas costas do cavaleiro.

Um círculo se formou e os cavaleiros começaram a discutir a possibilidade de a deusa ir ao bar com eles.

— Acho um absurdo. Isso não é lugar para uma deusa. — disse Kamus.

— Eu sou a favor! Ela parece ser bem louquinha, ia adorar ver ela bêbada. Deve ser do tipo que sobe na mesa e tira a blusa! — disse Máscara da Morte.

— Eu sou contra, acho perigoso e o Mestre não vai gostar nada disso. — disse Mu.

— Eu sou a favor, acho que se ela gosta desse tipo de lugar merece se divertir um pouco e mesmo que o Mestre fique irritado duvido que ela deixe sobrar para nós. — disse Aldebaran.

— Também sou a favor, gostei dela. Acho que vai ser legal, além disso estaremos lá e podemos cuidar dela. Ela parece ser da pá virada, não vai ficar aqui mesmo que não deixemos ela ir junto então a questão é: O que vai deixar o Mestre mais enfurecido, levarmos ela junto ou deixarmos ela se aventurar sozinha pela cidade? — disse Aiolos.

— Eu acho que ela não deveria ir. — disse Aiolia.

— Bom, acho que se ela quer ir, deixa ela ir. — disse Kanon.

— Acho que o prudente seria ela não ir, mas o Aiolos tem razão. Ela vai dar um jeito de escapar então melhor que estejamos junto com ela pelo menos. — disse Saga.

— Ela é uma deusa a qual servimos, se ela quer ir então é nosso dever levar. A menos que alguém aqui queira levar o assunto para o Grande Mestre resolver. — disse Afrodite.

Terminada a discussão Aiolos se dirigiu a Lara:

— Nós discutimos e o voto do Shura não será necessário, o "não" não tem como ganhar mais então você vai conosco.

— Legal! Vocês vão ver, vai valer a pena e como vocês estão sendo legais comigo também serei com vocês. Eu vou assumir a culpa quando o Shion surtar amanhã, direi que os obriguei com algum poder ninja de deusa e o chope a vontade é por minha conta hoje! Vamos bonitão, me deixa descer e vamos beber!

 _Continua..._


	3. Agora segure o Tchan!

Loucos Por Ela

 _Capítulo 3: "Agora segure o Tchan!"_

A noite estava sendo divertida, todos estavam bebendo e dando risada, descobriram que Lara contava ótimas piadas e tinha uma incrível resistência ao álcool. No final da noitada todos estavam alterados pela bebida e voltaram para o santuário.

Pela manhã Mu acordou um pouco desorientado, não se lembrava de ter bebido nada alcoólico para estar daquele jeito. Foi para a cozinha fazer um café bem forte e estranhou o silêncio, Lara não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia silêncio nem mesmo quando dorme. Estava a ponto de entrar no quarto para checar quando cruzou com Kiki no corredor.

— Algum problema, Mestre Mu?

— Não. Mas... Você por acaso viu a Deusa Nicke por aqui?

— Hoje não. Mas ontem eu estava fazendo um lanche de madrugada porque vocês chegaram fazendo barulho e me acordaram, aí ela passou por mim e fez "Shhiii!" com o dedo na frente da boca. Tinha alguém com ela, mas eu não consegui ver quem era.

Mu ficou um pouco mais calmo, pelo menos ela estava no Santuário. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse no 13º templo com Atena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamus acordou um pouco tonto, mas tinha uma sensação muito boa que tomava conta de seu corpo. Se sentia leve e ao mesmo tempo suas pernas doíam como se estivessem cansadas. Fazia tempo que não sentia essa sensação de levesa. Pensava sobre isso ainda de olhos fechados quando se espreguiçou e acertou algo.

— Ai! — o "algo" protestou.

Kamus abriu os olhos devagar e virou o rosto para a direita, lá estava Lara. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pulou da cama imediatamente derrubando o travesseiro e os lençóis.

— Bom dia para você também, Homem Aranha. — brincou se espreguiçando completamente nua.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Hum... Ajudando você a arrumar sua cama? — disse Lara olhando em volta.

— Não pode ser... Isso... Isso... NÃO PODE TER ACONTECIDO! — exasperou o cavaleiro puxando os cabelos das laterais da cabeça para trás.

— Nossa, que drama! O que foi? Tirei a virgindade que você estava guardando para a "mulher certa"? Desculpe por ter pegado seu "tesourinho" senhorita. — disse Lara se levantando.

— CUBRA-SE! — disse jogando um lençol para ela.

— Por quê? Você já viu tudo, lembra? — e começou a se vestir.

— NÃO! Pare com isso!

— Credo! Olha cara, para de surtar! Somos adultos e fizemos sexo, foi bom pra mim e foi bom pra você também a julgar pelo tanto que você gemia e pela quantidade de vezes que quis repetir... Enfim, não há motivo para tanto estresse, ninguém tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu além de nós dois. Se você não contar, eu não conto também. Agora é só seguir com nossas vidas, eu vou me vestir e me dirigir ao templo do Mu e você vai tomar um banho. Não se preocupe, eu já fiz a "walk of shame" vezes suficientes na vida para conseguir disfarçar bem. — ela depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios do cavaleiro atônito e saiu.

Assim como lhe foi sugerido Kamus foi tomar um banho, quando a água morna começou a escorrer por seus cabelos o cavaleiro fechou os olhos e algumas imagens da noite passada começaram a voltar...

###### Início do Flashback #####

Subiram as escadas enquanto ela o puxava pela mão. Entraram pelo salão se beijando loucamente e de alguma forma conseguiram subir as escadas desse jeito, ele a guiou até seu quarto sem nunca deixar sua boca se afastar da dela.

No momento seguinte as roupas estão pelo chão e seu corpo sobre o dela na cama, ele beijava, lambia e mordia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance até sentir um impulso e rapidamente as posições se inverterem, ela era incrívelmente forte para o porte que tinha. Ela estava sobre ele o beijando e descendo... descendo... descendo... Até sentir seu membro latejante ser envolvido por aquela boca suave, macia e úmida. Kamus se agarrava aos cabelos dela perdido em êxtase, gemendo alto de olhos fechados até quase não aguentar mais, nesse momento ele a puxou pelos cabelos para que subisse e passou a beijá-la enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dela.

— Agora! — ordenou ela posicionando as pernas nas laterais do corpo do cavaleiro.

Kamus prontamente atendeu a ordem de sua deusa, se empurrando para dentro dela o máximo que pôde. Sentiu as unhas compridas se enterrando em seus ombros e seu corpo parecia convulso, só conseguia querer o corpo dela cada vez mais, queria ouvir seus gemidos misturados até que não puderam aguentar mais e se entregaram ao clímax.

###### Fim do Flashback #####

Ao final daquelas lembranças estava novamente excitado e não conseguia se recordar de ter feito sexo daquele jeito em nenhuma outra ocasião em sua vida. Nunca quis tanto uma mulher como queria aquela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No salão do 13º templo Shion andava de um lado para outro diante dos olhos de Lara.

— Porque você faz essas coisas? — inquiriu Shion impaciente.

— Porque eu quero e posso. — respondeu com ar entediado.

— O que você estava fazendo na casa de aquário?

— Jogando xadrez e tomando chá. Mas vamos à parte mais interessante: O que você estava fazendo me espionando?

— Eu não estava te espionando. O Mu veio até mim hoje antes de você chegar até a casa de áries, estava preocupado por não saber aonde você estava. Você o dopou, não foi? Ele não beberia estando de guarda não importa em que situação.

— Eu posso ter derramado duas ou três coisinhas no refrigerante dele sem querer. Acontece, eu sou estabanada, você sabe. - falou com desdém.

— Você dormiu com o Kamus? — perguntou raivoso.

— Desculpe, acho que eu perdi alguma coisa aqui? Quando isso se tornou uma conversa sobre minha vida sexual? — respondeu sarcástica.

— DORMIU OU NÃO DORMIU? — disse com os punhos serrados de raiva.

— NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

— RESPONDA! DORMIU?

— NÃO, EU NÃO DORMI COM O KAMUS, NÓS FICAMOS BEEMM ACORDADOS!

Shion soltou um suspiro longo e forte, fechou os olhos buscando se acalmar, estava prestes a perder o controle.

— Faz um dia que você chegou aqui e já conseguiu atrapalhar a vida de dois cavaleiros meus, está vendo? É por isso que eu não te queria aqui! Eu sabia que você me traria problemas! Você sempre trás!

— Eu te trago problemas? Você é que não para de cruzar o meu caminho! E se você não me quer então me manda embora de novo. Eu nem vou sentir, você sempre me dispensa mesmo, está sempre indo e vindo na minha vida a hora que quer. — os olhos dela marejaram.

— Isso... Isso não é verdade... — disse com tristeza.

— Não, claro que não... Você nunca vai ficar comigo porque não importa quantos títulos você tenha e quantas batalhas tenha lutado, no fundo você é só mais um covarde de tantos que existem por aí, — disse se retirando com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Shion caiu sentado em seu trono e suspirou com os olhos marejados.

— Você não entende... É por te amar demais que me mantenho distante... — murmurou.

Lara saiu da sala do Mestre chorando e secando as lágrimas com os punhos do casaco que vestia, sua visão estava turva pelas lágrimas grossas. Foi andando sem rumo, desceu as escadas de qualquer jeito e acabou caindo. Estava sentada no chão e olhou as mãos, por um segundo achou que estivesse sangrando, mas logo notou que a cor vermelha em suas mãos eram pétalas de rosa despedaçadas. Estava em meio ao roseiral entre a casa de peixes e o 13º templo. Sua visão começou a escurecer quando viu um par de olhos azul petróleo a encarando bem de perto muito preocupados. Então perdeu os sentidos.

 _Continua..._


End file.
